


I Want to Try Something

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/M, First Time, Little bit of angst, Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Nervous Simon, Shy Simon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between episode 2.6 and the Christmas episode... just a little bit of fluff of Simon and Alisha settling in, and learning what they can do without touching.  I wish there had been more of them first starting to date, I can only imagine how sweet and awkward and wonderful Simon would have been.</p>
<p>Or: Alisha wants to try something but Simon is shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Try Something

            “I want to try something.”

            Simon looked up from the counter where he was making dinner, a blush crawling up his face when he realized that Alisha stood there in nothing but her underwear, hands on her hips, face a challenge.

            Out of habit he curled his hands into his pockets.  Living together was difficult sometimes and he had learned how to keep from accidentally touching her, but that was when she was still mostly clothed.

            “What are you doing?”

            She licked her lips and his eyes dropped to them before he looked away abruptly.  Alisha felt the smile curl her lips as she moved closer, the small island counter the only thing in between them.  “I said I want to try something.”

            “I can’t touch you.”  The words were laced with frustration, but there was something like an apology in there too.  Alisha could read it like he had actually said it and she hurried to make him understand.  Despite the words he moved around the island, moved into touching distance.

            “This isn’t about him, okay.  I know you can’t touch me, it’s okay.  I still want to try something.”  
            She grabbed him by his shirt, fisting it in her hand and dragging him towards the bed.  He followed like she knew he would.  Someday he’d be the Simon from the future, the one that is confident and takes charge but for now, for now she was enjoying that she got to lead him.  Taking in every second of the nervous glances he sent her, and she couldn’t deny that the small thrill of power she felt with him was good.  It felt good.

            The back of her knees bumped against the bed and she sat down on it.  She let go of his shirt to run her hands down his chest and across his stomach, and noticed that Simon was already hard, he was so new to it that it didn’t take much.  She let her hands trail across the front of his pants, barely brushing against the hard cock there, and she saw him look away abruptly, face bright red.  She dropped her hands, “I’d like to try wanking ourselves off, I want to see you.”

            The blush didn’t fade but he turned his eyes towards her and they were hurt.  It took him a second to find his words but Alisha was used to that and waited.  He finally motioned at her, “Like you and Curtis used to do.”

            She fought not to roll her eyes at that and kept her words gentle, “No.  Well... yes.  But with him it didn’t mean anything, I love you.”  She wrapped one leg around his and gave him a little tug forward.  “I just thought it would be nice.”  She touched him lightly through his pants again and was rewarded with a small sound from him that made her hips bump up on their own.  She wanted him so bad.  Not just the future him, this version, all the versions of him.  She smiled up at him, “Do you want to try?”

            “I’m not...”  His hands awkwardly hovered in front of himself like he was trying to hide, “I mean...” 

            The embarrassment was written all over his face and Alisha reached out to him out of habit, and when he cringed away from her touch they both froze.  She tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.  “We don’t have to.”

            Those big blue eyes met hers and he was trying so hard.  It was a lot to ask him, she knew how shy he was.  She leaned back on her elbows, “What if I touch myself and you can just watch?”

            Her answer was a small nod, though his body was tense.  “Okay.”  While he watched she slipped off her bra, and then used her knee to nudge him back enough that she could pull off her panties.  He’d seen her naked more than a few times but she had always tried to keep some distance, always had to make sure they wouldn’t accidentally touch.

            She pushed back on the bed and waited for him to move with her, kneeling between her spread legs.  His hands moved up awkwardly, like he didn’t know where to put them, but his eyes were locked on her.  He glanced down at her body and his hand twitched like he wanted to touch. 

            She did it for him, reaching down her body until one hand settled between her legs and her other hand touched her breast.  It was nothing like when she and Curtis had done this, hurried and meaningless, this was something else.

            Her eyes wanted to close, but she wanted to watch Simon more.  He was looking down at her touching herself, and he was panting, his cock straining against his pants but he made no move to touch himself. 

            For a little bit she was just lost in it but she was encouraged by the look on his face.  He was so wrecked just from looking at her.  She wrapped her legs around the back of his thighs and yanked him forward, tucking her arms in close to make sure they wouldn’t touch.

            Surprise colored his face for a second before he was over her, catching himself on his elbows on either side of her body.  He looked so startled that she almost forgot she couldn’t kiss him, kiss that look away.  She wrapped her legs tighter around him and lifted her hips up, moaning as she was able to rub against him through his pants.

            It felt so good. She grabbed at his shirt and rutted against him, pulling him as close as she could.  There wasn’t much he could do in the position, he couldn’t move himself up without risking touching her, and after a few moments she felt the hesitant press of his hips against her. 

            “Simon...”  Her orgasm hit her hard, hit her unexpectedly, and she held on to him tightly as she rode it out, grinding her hips up as she threw her head back, “Simon!”

            His hands were fisted in blanket on either side and he was trying to hold still, but when his named slipped from her lips he moaned, turning his head into his shoulder. 

            They held the position for long moments and Alisha felt a bit like she was floating.  She grinned at Simon, but found him with his head still tucked against his shoulder, keeping his face hidden from her.

            “Simon?”

            “I’m sorry.”  She didn’t know what he was apologizing for and she realized that he was subtly trying to pull away but she was still holding his shirt.  She let him go and he immediately eased back, and she was worried that he still hadn’t made eye contact. 

            “Simon, what’s wrong?”

            “Nothing.”  He pulled away and awkwardly shuffled back until he could stand. 

            She must have screwed up, and she pushed up to her elbows, “Simon, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

            He shook his head at that, and reached up to press down his bangs, and he had almost stopped doing that.  “You didn’t.”  He looked at her, eyes down her body in a possessive way that made her shiver, but it faded when he met her eyes.  “You didn’t, you’re beautiful.”

            “Simon...” 

            His mouth set, and he glanced away from her before he made a jerky motion at himself, and she glanced down and realized what was wrong.  The spreading wet spot was proof that he had cum in his pants and it exhilarated her that she had that much effect on him. The worry slid from her face and she slid forward on the bed until she was in front of him.  She didn’t touch him, she knew that he was barely keeping from hiding from her, from going invisible, but she looked up to meet his eyes.  “You don’t need to be embarrassed.”

            “I need to go change.”

            “I like that just seeing me, just hearing me makes you cum.”  She reached up to stroke his arms over his shirt, and she ached to touch him.  To really touch him, and not just for sex.  The urge was so strong that if felt like a pain in her stomach and to distract herself she moved to her feet, pushing him back.  She grabbed his shirt again and gave him a mischievous smile. 

            “Come on, we need to get cleaned up.”  She winked at him and gave him a tug forward, “I think I’d like to see you shower.”

            She pulled him blushing, but not protesting into the bathroom, and something settled in her.   Things would be as they were supposed to, she just had to wait.  And while she waited... well it wouldn’t hurt to have what fun they could in the meantime.


End file.
